


The Fifth Estate

by laughingpineapple



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: We Stand Together, Unopposed.





	The Fifth Estate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Reference, obvs: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fourth_Estate_(painting)  
Halfway between Memes and Real Birds Fiction, I guess! I hope you'll find it funny!


End file.
